


Little Firebender

by persikaaan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikaaan/pseuds/persikaaan
Summary: Fire had always been your friend, and because of your ability to bend it at will, you got adopted by the one and only Tony Stark to work with the Avengers. You led a simple life - really nothing much. But that all changed when Loki arrived at the Avengers Tower covered in blood and chained, leaving you intrigued to why such a sweet looking creauture had to be contained.





	Little Firebender

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, ahhhhh! take it easy on me, please? i really appreaciate feedback of any kind.

“Hey, kid.”

You spun around to meet your adoptive father, Tony Stark’s face, with a wide grin. He was still wearing his famous Iron Man suit, but it looked a lot more damaged than when he left the building hours earlier. The gold and red colours were buried in layers of dirt and the metal was scratched and bumped in various places. With a frown, you started moving closer to the man. 

“What on earth did you fight, huh? What have I told you about hurting yourself?” You scolded Tony which he responded with a smug grin. “You’re seriously hopeless.”

He began taking a deep breath. “And you’re seriously worse than Pepper, kid. Give your old man a hug, won’t you?”

You rolled your eyes and hugged the grumpy man. It felt good to have him where he was safe again. You always worried your wits off every time he and his team of Avengers went on all sorts of dangerous missions to save the world. Of course, you had asked if you could join them too, but Cap would’ve literally strangled Tony if that happened. So instead, you had the promise that you’d get to join the team once you were of age. 

“I. Also. Want. Hug.” 

Hulks voice boomed through the hall and you suddenly noticed all the other members standing in the door. With a surprised expression, you went through every person; Nat, Cap, Hulk, Vision, Clint and Thor. The usual gang. But, there was a new face amid all the familiar ones. He was in the heaviest chains you’d ever seen which seemed to give off a soft green glow. You could barely tell what colours his clothes were because of all the blood and dust, but you could see that even though the rest of his body was in chaos, his raven hair remained untouched. 

“…Hey, guys.” You greeted them with an awkward wave. 

“Lady Y/N, pleasure to see you well again!” Thor’s loud voice bounced between the walls.

You gave the god a grin. “Same to you, Thor.”

Everyone else in the team looked too exhausted to give such a cheerful greeting, and you couldn’t blame them. You saw what they did out there. It was more than any human could bare. 

“Right, should probably let you guys in.” Tony motioned you to move and you quickly obeyed. 

Soon, everyone was assembled, standing awkwardly in the living room. You had all spent the following few minutes staring at the stranger who was strapped into a chair, as far from you as possible. Cap had advised you not to talk to him and just pretend that he wasn’t there, but it was easier said than done.

“Okay.” You broke the silence. “I can’t bear it anymore. Someone tell me why we have a chained bloody man in our living room.”

Cap chuckled, looking very troubled. “That’s- That’s- Uhh…”

Thankfully, Thor interrupted. “Lady Y/N, he’s my brother Loki!” 

Loki faked a smile. “So happy to be here.”

Clint growled. “Don’t get comfy.”

You stared at Thor with a confused face. That man was Thor’s brother? You compared the two and concluded that they shared no possible similarities. They were like fire and ice. Cat and dog. Sun and moon. Day and night. No way that they came from the same womb. 

“B-But..”

“Adopted.” The new-comer explained simply.

A small chuckle escaped from you and you felt the strangers gaze. It wasn’t threatening, no, this one was actually…. intriguing.

“Well, I am too and I’m pretty normal. “You eyed him up and down and he smirked. “Why are you here, Loki?”

Natasha joined the conversation. “The question is actually what he did to get here.”

“He tried to take over the planet, Miss Y/N.” Vision added. 

You smiled while letting your eyes meet with the Loki’s. “That’s interesting. Will you be staying with us, greenie?”  
Loki looked offended by the nickname but stopped when he heard Natasha’s gun cock next to you. Eventually, he gave up and nodded. 

“Well, my name is Y/N. It’s nice meeting you.”

Tony protested. “Kid, don’t be polite to the enemy.”

You ignored his comment and continued speaking to him. 

“Welcome to the club.”

///

Later that night after dinner, you were curled up in your bed with a sea of pillows and blankets. It had been a long day in school, and you wanted to do nothing but make the pile of homework burn. Suddenly, you heard Cap, Thor and Tony arguing loudly outside your room. You stopped yourself from going outside to see what all the commotion was about and settled for listening in on why they were so riled up.

“Of all the rooms in the building, why does your brother have to stay in the one across from Y/N, asshat?” You’d never heard Tony this infuriated. 

Thor tried his best to calm him down. “I can assure you, he will do no harm. This is the best place for him to be!”  
Cap hummed. “I mean, Thor knows his brother best.”

Tony let out a frustrated groan. “You’re on his side now, Rogers?”

“There are no sides, Man of Iron!” Thor objects. “Just trust me, I have a feeling they’ll get along well.”

Tony scoffed. “No way that psychopath gets to talk to the kid. I won’t allow it.”

You frowned. What did Thor and Tony have to say about who gets to be your friend and who doesn’t? You were certainly not a child anymore and you wouldn’t allow such treatment. When the trio finally settled and walked away, you sneaked out of your room with a book in your hand and knocked on the new-comer’s door. 

“Go away, Thor. Or I swear on the Nine Realms that I will stab- “

You cleared your throat. “Hi… it’s uh, not Thor.” 

The door opened slowly, and you saw Loki emerge. He had changed from his dirty clothes and was now wearing a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt which looked like they belonged to Tony. You offered a small smile and the tension in his body slowly loosened. 

“Sorry, should’ve guessed that you didn’t want any company.” You studied his face. “Just figured that you might be bored. Or at least that you might want something distracting.”

“How… considerate of you.” 

You smiled and put the book in his hands. “Do you like to read?” 

He nodded. “I do.”  
“It’s a little worn out.” You chuckled nervously. “I’ve read it countless times.”

“Then is must be a great tale indeed, Lady… Y/N was it?”

You nodded, happy that he had remembered your name. “Well, then. Enjoy the book.” 

He gave you a tiny smile before he bid farewell and closed the door. With a good feeling in your stomach, something told you that this wouldn’t be your last pleasant encounter with Loki.¨

///

The next morning, you were happily stirring pancake mixture by the kitchen counter. Thor was next to you, sneaking in small handfuls of chocolate chips whenever you got distracted, which you of course hit him for. Natasha was wide awake, reading the newspaper in Russian with a steaming coffee cup by her side by the kitchen island.

“So, nobody’s missing anything? Thor asked while putting down the bag of chocolate sweetness.

You frown. “Why would we?”

Natasha shrugged. “Loki’s the God of Mischief after all.” 

Your frown magically turns into a shocked expression. “What?”

“Wait, nobody told Lady Y/N?” Thor looked at you. 

You shook your head frantically. How could such a gentle being be a God of Mischief? Was it even physically possible? You’d imagine a mischievous person as someone cocky beyond belief, not a quiet soul who liked to read. 

“Well, now you know.” Clint suddenly appeared, and you bit your lip.

Tony and Cap entered the room at the same time with two bags in each hand. You recognised the label on the plastic bags as the cute café on the same street. Happily, you ran up to Tony and hugged him. 

“Someone’s cheerful today, huh?” He chuckled, and you let him go to quickly snatched the bags away from him. 

Tony stared dumbfounded.

“I just wanted the bagels.” You commented dryly while unloading the food onto the counter.

Natasha let out a chuckle. “That’s my girl, alright.”

“Oh! Is that the heavenly peanut concoction?” Thor quickly took a peanut butter sandwich to examine it.

“I believe it is, Thor.” Cap added while putting the remaining bags next to Tony’s. “I think Stark here wanted to apologise for his behaviour last night, am I right?” He elbowed Tony hard.

“Y-Yeah.. Sorry, Thor.”

Thor was as happy as a child with sweets. “No need to apologise, Man of Iron! I am immensely thankful for this thoughtful gift.” He went and dunked Tony on the back.

“Don’t get used to it…” Tony mumbled under his breath and you kicked him.

“Don’t be a moron.” You scolded.

He sighed. “Why does everyone keep hitting me?”

Natasha hummed. “You deserve it, though.”

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Or, as smoothly as breakfast could go with the Avengers. Thor did throw a few blueberries at Tony who couldn’t do anything but sit there and glare back, but otherwise everyone had a good time. You did however see a leftover bagel on the kitchen island as you helped Cap do the dishes. 

“That one is Loki’s, I presume?” You nodded to the lonely chicken bagel.

Steve nodded. “Yeah. You wouldn’t mind taking it to him, right?”

You shook your head and quickly dried off the water from your hands with a towel. As you picked up the bagel and made your way to the elevator, you realised how hungry Loki must have been. You were pretty sure he hadn’t had any dinner yesterday. He must be starving.

When you arrived at his door, you knocked softly on the oak wood. It took a mere few seconds for him to open it and when he did you made sure to show your best smile. You really didn’t know why you smiled so much, it probably looked weird from his perspective. He was holding the book you gave him, and by the looks of it, it seemed like he’d almost finished it. 

“Good morning!” You cheered, and Loki looked at you confusedly.

He glanced down at his wristwatch. “It’s almost eleven.”

You chuckled awkwardly. “Ah, right. Sorry. Brought you breakfast though!” Hurriedly, you gave him the bagel.

He examined it a bit and let out a content hum. “Thank you, Lady Y/N.” 

Just as he was about to close the door again, you put your foot between the door and the doorframe. Loki immediately let go of the door and looked at you, a tad surprised to why you would purposefully do that.

“Are you alright?” You could hear worry in his voice.

You nodded a little bit too fast. “Yes, yes. It’s just that…” You leaned closer to him and lowered your voice. “I really don’t want to train with Natasha today. Her combat lessons are hell on earth.”

Loki cracked a smile. “I can imagine.”

“So…” You began nervously. “Could I hang with you? The others would never guess that I’m here… at least not for a few hours.”

He looked at you intensely, and for a short moment you felt like he was staring right through you. After a moment, his eyes softened, and he gave you a small nod. Your heart almost did a back-flip.

“Really? Thank you so much! Don’t worry, I won’t be of any trouble. Just make sure to be comfortable and I’ll just be in the corner doing homework or something I swear- “

He laughed.

You looked at him like he was an angel. His laugh sounded like honey and milk dripping onto a thick slice of newly baked bread, if that made sense. It was breath-taking. You’d never heard anything like it. And you would do anything to hear it again. 

“I’m sorry, I talk too much.” You smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head. “Not at all, Lady.”

A few moments later, you were settled on Loki’s bed that he insisted that you used as he sat on a chair next to it. You had quickly dashed to your room to pick up some homework, which Loki didn’t know anything about. He had explained that in Asgard, every child learned everything they needed to in the schooling facility. He didn’t seem the logic in spending such a long time in school and then having to take extra material to do at home, it couldn’t possibly enhance the pupil’s learning. You giggled at his complaining before you nodded and agreed.

But, now you were staring dumbfoundedly at one of your algebra problems you had been struggling with for the last ten minutes. As you frustratedly groaned, you asked God who on earth decided that putting letters and Greek symbols in math was a good idea.

Loki saw as you pulled on your hair as you tried to solve the problem, and he couldn’t help but smile. You did look quite adorable when you were flustered, no point in hiding that. After a few more minutes, he rose up from the chair to help you. You didn’t seem to notice as he moved behind you and leaned in closer to read the problem you were struggling with.

“Oh, god.” You jumped when you saw Loki’s face right next to you. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

He chuckled. “You know, you do not need to apologize for everything you do.”

“Sorry-…” Your hand quickly flew up to cover your mouth when you realized your mistake. “I mean… okay.”

Loki smiled at your clumsiness. “Now, what problem did you have trouble with?”

You cleared your throat nervously and moved over so that Loki could sit down too. “This one.” 

The two of you spent the rest of the day, curled up in Loki’s bed as you complained over your incompetent mathematical skills, which Loki only smiled at. But against all the odds, you learned how to solve a few more problems than you did yesterday, which was really a miracle on its own. 

“So,” Loki began. “If mathematics isn’t your forte, what is?

You bit your lip before answering. “Well… uhm…”

He seemed to catch on immediately. “You have no obligation to tell me if you do not wish to.” 

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay. Tony’s just going to kick my ass later, but I guess he already will when he finds out I’m here.”

Loki caught himself smiling as he saw the way your hair fell perfectly and how your lips looked so incredibly soft-...He stopped himself. He should be a gentleman, he told himself. You’d only just met the day before.

With a deep breath, you summoned a small flame in your palm. The blaze danced back and forth as you moved it away from the pillows, so they wouldn’t catch fire. As you glanced up at Loki, you saw his enchanted expression as he saw you trick with the flame, making it do a flip in the air and circle around your hand. With a proud grin, you snapped your fingers and the flame changed colours from blazing orange to a chilling blue.

Loki’s hand went closer to the flame, but you drew away your hand just in time. 

“No touching.” You scolded. “Blue flames are the hottest.”

He threw up his hands in defeat which left you giggling. “That is incredibly impressive, Lady Y/N.” 

“It’s really not. I would rather have a big hammer like your brother, or be as flexible in combat as Nat.” You sighed and Loki sensed that something wasn’t right.

“What are you talking about?” He looked at you in all seriousness. “Anyone can yield a hammer or train themselves to fight, but nobody can teach themselves to summon fire. You’re not worse than anyone else, never think that.”’

You smiled. “You’re actually convincing, wizard. Who would’ve thought.”

He scoffed. “Wizard? Where did that come from?”

“Well, I don’t know. What does a God of Mischief really do?” You shrugged.

The next second, Loki snapped his fingers and all the lights went off. Surprised by the act, you yelped loudly. Loki managed to find your hand to calm you down. 

“It’s alright, firebender.” He hushed. “I’m here.”

You didn’t know why the words “I’m here” calmed you so much, but they did nonetheless, especially when the words came from someone as Loki. Unconsciously, you grasped his hand harder. Darkness had always been your greatest fear, since fire was something that shed light, you couldn’t stand being somewhere where it was cold and dark. Somewhere where you were powerless.

“I won’t let anything hurt you.” He said. 

You felt Loki’s other hand do some complicated movements and in a matter of seconds, he told you to look up. On the ceiling that used to be blank, you saw a sea of small glimmering stars. Some were different coloured than the other and one shined so brightly you couldn’t look directly at it. They looked like small glimmering diamonds. 

“It’s… beautiful.” You said and took in the view of the sky-like ceiling.

Loki smiled and with a snap of his fingers, he made a handful of galaxies appear. You inhaled sharply at the sight of the multiple colours filling the space. You decided to add to the masterpiece by forming a ball of fire and letting it float next to one of the stars. It gave off a soft pleasant light, which made you smile. 

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open and Thor emerged from the opening. The sky on the ceiling disappeared and with a quick spell, you made the fire-ball vanish too. Thor looked like he’d just ran around the planet five times, and he was panting like a dog.

“Lady Y/N! Here you are!” He stopped to catch his breath. “Lady Natasha has been looking for you- “He stopped mid-sentence when he saw your and Loki’s hands intertwined.

“Hello, brother.” Loki greeted contentedly. 

“O-Oh.. so sorry, Thor.” You quickly retracted your hand from the warmth of Loki’s. “Loki helped me with algebra homework.”  
“… Of course.” Thor said, confused.

“Please don’t tell Tony.” You begged, and after a moment he nodded. 

Quickly, you scurried to organize all your papers and binders into one big pile before hurriedly bidding farewell to the two brothers. You slapped yourself for being such a stupid idiot. How could you ever do that with Thor’s brother? Maybe you ruined their relationship? You screwed up. 

As soon as you were out of hearing range, Thor turned around to meet his brothers face. Loki could tell he was furious, but the sight only amused him.

Thor shook his head disappointedly. “What in Asgard are you up to, brother?”

Loki shrugged innocently. “You heard the firebender. Algebra.”

“Wait, how do you know-…. she showed you her powers!?” Thor couldn’t believe what he heard. “She never does that, unless really necessary.”

“I guess I’m really necessary , then.” Loki smiled.

With a sigh, Thor threw a nearby book at his brother. “Don’t you dare fall for her. I’ll kill you if you do.”

Loki growled and summoned a few daggers who started flying through the air, stopping just a few millimetres in front of his brothers forehead. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

At dinner time, Natasha seemed to notice that you looked a little off. She had made her famous Russian tomato stew you liked so much, but you had barely had a spoonful. It was strange. You usually loved Fridays, since it was one of the few times where the whole crew were present. Although, this time a new member was at the table, Loki. 

As you accidentally glanced at him from across the table, you noticed he was now wearing thick metal bracelets on each wrist. They looked rather heavy, but Loki didn’t seem to mind. You recalled Tony saying something about power-restraining tech. Maybe those bracelets kept Loki from doing extensive magic. Just as you were about to look down again, he looked straight into your eyes with a cocky smile.

You choked on your own spit.

“Y/N, you okay?” Nat immediately rose up from her seat to pat your back.

Tony noticed how flushed your cheeks were. “Hey kid, your face is the same colour as the stew.”

Clint smacked Tony on the shoulder. “Not funny, Stark.”

After you calmed yourself down and assured everyone at the dinner table you weren’t suffocating, you glared at Loki which he only responded with a sly smirk. 

You didn’t want to admit it yourself, but you had a hard time controlling your heartbeat that night, as you looked up at the dark empty ceiling from your bed. 

You’d do anything to see Loki and his galaxy again.

///  
At lunch the next day, Cap had explained that the team was going on another mission down in Queens and that they might be gone for a few days. You’d nodded and assured him you’d be fine alone, just like always.

“You’re not alone this time, though.” Clint appeared through the door opening.

You took a big bite from your sandwich. “Hm? Is anyone staying behind?” 

“My brother is not permitted outside of these walls.” Thor added. 

Suddenly, the realisation hit you. You would need to be alone in the same building as Loki for more than 24 hours. Your heart almost stopped.

“Don’t worry, Tony made sure that Jarvis will take care of everything.” Cap said. “Loki won’t hurt you.”

You nodded. You knew that he wouldn’t. He said it himself. He wasn’t as bad as everyone said, really. He had some good in him, that’s what you thought. You couldn’t see him ever hurting you. 

“But again, you could never know. He’s stabbed me countless times before.” Thor laughed loudly but slowly stopped as he realized he was the only one.

Everyone stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “He’s stabbed you?”

Thor’s laugh slowly turned into a nervous chuckle. “That’s not normal here?”

All of you shook your head frantically. “Certainly not.”

Thor awkwardly rested his elbow on the counter. “Well, my brother does have some manners. I’m sure he won’t stab Lady Y/N.”  
You faked a nervous laugh. 

Oh boy.

///

“Okay, kid. You make sure not to die while we’re gone.” Tony said while patting the hair on your head.

You chuckled. “You too.”

Tony smiled and let the others say their farewells to you before turning around and boarding the helicopter. Just as the vehicle lifted from the top of the building, you waved them goodbye. You watched as it lifted and started flying off into the distance, slowly becoming a tiny dot on the horizon. 

“So, I guess that we are alone now.” Loki suddenly said behind you.

A little surprised, you turned around to meet his eyes. “Make some noises when you walk, will you?!”

He laughed. "I can't help it, firebender."

You pouted. "Fine.."

The two of you started making your way to the elevator. You stood awkwardly in the elevator as it made its way to the seventh floor. Nervously, you fiddled with the hem of your shirt.

“So, Thor told me you can summon daggers.” You said to break the silence.

“Yes, I can.” He smiled, almost like he was proud.

“Can you show me?” You asked hesitantly.

Without a word, he snapped his fingers and a small dagger with a leather handle materialized out of thin air. He gripped it in his hand and handed it to you. You stared impressed at the weapon. The metal glistened in the light prettily. How could something that killed manage look so innocent?

You didn’t notice, but Loki couldn’t help but smile when he saw the way you awed at the dagger. It was such a simple spell, one of the first he learned, but you marvelled at it like he’d just made gold. He thought it was cute, the way you were impressed by the simplest things. It was a purity he hadn’t seen in centuries.

“And you can just do this whenever you want to?” You asked excitedly. 

He chuckled. “I can.”

“Amazing.” You whispered, and Loki burst into a smile once again.

He couldn’t remember when he’d smiled this much last. “You think so, firebender?”

You nodded frantically. “Of course! In fact, I haven’t really met anyone with powers in my life.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re the first one, wizard.”

He scoffed. “Am I still a wizard?”

You grinned innocently. “Of course, whom else can summon galaxies?”

“Oh, so you liked that?”

You hummed. “It was incredible, maybe even better than the dagger.”

“That sounds like a challenge.” He said.

“If you say it is, then yes. It’s a challenge.” You giggled. 

“Well, then.” He said, and the elevator door opened. “I accept it, little firebender."

You and Loki spent the rest of the afternoon trying to conjure spells more impressive than the other one. Loki began with teleporting from the other side of the living room to just a few centimetres away from you. Your faces were almost touching and you thanked God that nobody was here to witness it. With a pounding heart, you had quickly took a step back from him. The action left him smirking.

“Impressive indeed.” You admitted with your voice shaking a little bit. 

How could you possibly top teleportation? You bit your lip and then you got an idea. In a matter of seconds, flames started licking your clothes and you were soon covered in fire. You laughed as Loki stared at you in horror.

“It doesn’t hurt?!” He yelled, and you shook your head.

“Not at all.” You said with a proud smile. 

He sighed and sat down on the couch in defeat. “I can’t do better than that, you win.”

You made the flames vanish and sat down happily next to Loki. You were pretty sure he let you win on purpose, but you were happy nonetheless. Slowly, you started to feel more tired as you felt time go by. It seemed like setting yourself on fire took a lot of energy. You fought to keep your eyelids open but they eventually gave in.

Loki looked at you as you tried to stay awake. He recognized what you were feeling. It was like that for him too when he first used magic. He hadn’t learned how to control how much energy he used, so he usually ended up sleeping for hours after doing some simple spells. But, he did master it after some time.

“Tired, firebender?” He asked softly.

You gave him a faint nod. “Very.”

He smiled. You looked like a tired kitten. “Well, do you want to sleep in a bed?”

“Yes, please.” You said sleepily.

He chuckled, and you felt yourself being lifted up. You didn’t really have the energy to react, but your brain was freaking out. He was carrying you bridal style, all the way to the elevator and into the hall. However, he did stop in front of your door.

“I’m sorry, little firebender.” He whispered. “But I can’t open your door.” 

You yawned. “Oh, yeah… Tony put security on it.”

Loki sighed. “I’m sure you’re alright with sleeping on mine?”

You protested. “But, where are you going to sleep?”

“I’m not tired, little firebender.” Loki chuckled.

You nodded faintly. “Okay.”

” Okay.” He whispered.

///

You woke up to the sound of Loki whimpering. Tiredly, you sat up in his bed. It was dark outside, you must’ve slept for hours. He was sleeping on the floor with only a mere pillow under his head. You saw tears streaming down his face.

He must’ve had a nightmare.

Slowly, you got up from the bed and quietly put the thick blanket away. You kneeled on the floor next to Loki and looked at him. He looked so small and afraid. His whole body was trembling, and you’d never felt so bad for anybody. 

“Shh… it’s alright.” You petted his hair softly. “Don’t cry.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s cold..”

“You’re cold?” You asked, suddenly worried.

He nodded while sniffing and you took a deep breath. Slowly, you heated up your body and laid down on the floor next to him. You were practically spooning him and with a smile, you held his face in your warm hands. The tension in his face loosened up and he sighed in relief. He slowly opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw that your face was so close to yours. 

“I’m sorry if I frightened you, little firebender.” He whispered.

You smiled. “You could never.”

He pulled your head closer to his chest and you made yourself comfortable as you fell asleep in his arms. 

You could get used to this.

///

“Why were you crying before?” You asked.

It was now morning and the two of you were now in the kitchen. Loki had assured you he would make the best mashed potatoes with steak you’d ever had, and you had laughed saying that you were the one who would determine that.

Loki stopped mashing the potatoes and turned around to smile. “Nothing really, just a nightmare.”

You bit your lip as you realized you’d found a sore spot. “Alright...don’t cry every again though!” You warned him, and he smiled. 

“I will do my very best.” He said and returned to tending the potatoes. 

“You know, I get nightmares too.” You said. “Sometimes I dream that I’m standing alone in a big ocean with a big storm ahead of me. There’s nothing really scary about it, I just wake up crying for no reason.”

Loki’s hands stopped moving. “I’m sure it’s not for no reason, firebender.”

You chuckle. “Well, I don’t really know why but I’ve always had a hard time being alone. Maybe it’s because I never had a real family.” You hopped down to the floor from the counter. “Do you also feel like that?”

“Sometimes.” He admitted.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” You assured. “Everyone has weak spots.”

He smiled. “You seem to be quite convincing yourself, little firebender.”

You laughed and went to the bowl of mashed potatoes to steal a little. “I’m honoured.”

As you put the spoon in your mouth, your eyes became the sizes of plates. Loki laughed at your reaction. Just when you were about to take another spoonful, he lightly hit your wrist.

“It’s not done yet.” He scolded. 

You laughed and gave up. “Fine, fine.”

///  
The rest of the days went by too fast. Loki kept feeding you the most delicious meals you’d ever had and you spent the most of the lazy afternoons stargazing at the different star-constellations. He’d taught you how each of them looked and every tale behind the name. He made you laugh when he told you stories about when he was younger and played jokes on Thor.

“Wait…” You stopped to laugh. “You’re saying… that you turned into a snake?”

“I did.” The side of his mouth twitched up in amusement. 

You couldn’t stop laughing. “And then you actually stabbed Thor? God of Thunder?”

“It was hilarious.” He smiled. 

The team decided to Skyped you on the third day to make sure you were still breathing, and when you picked up, Natasha noticed that you were smiling through the whole call.

“So, what did you have for dinner?” Cap asked.

You sat up and rested your phone on the bowl of fruits on the table. “I ate leftover meatloaf.”

Tony frowned behind Steve. “You know how to make meatloaf?”

“No, Loki made it.” You smiled. “He’s actually a great cook.”

Silence.

“..what?” Natasha entered the screen.

You waved at her with a grin but didn’t get one back. Awkwardly, you stopped waving at the grin slowly melted away.

Thor looked at you seriously. “Lady Y/N, are you sure he did not poison the food?” 

You frowned. “No, I feel fine.” 

“God, I knew it wasn’t a good idea to leave her alone with him.” Tony groaned and started massaging his temples.

“Who knows what weird Asgardian shit he put in that meatloaf…” Clint said with worried eyes. 

“Yes, Lady Y/N wouldn’t have complimented my brother if she was healthy…” Thor added worriedly.

You laughed. “Guys, I’m fine, seriously. Loki didn’t do anything-” 

“Look, she’s trying to cover for him!” Cap cried out.

Suddenly, you saw Vision enter behind Natasha. “Do not fret, Miss Y/N. I will make sure you are alright as soon as we are back.”

You sighed defeatedly and decided to change subject. “So, when are you coming back anyways?”

“We should be back tomorrow morning.” Natasha answered. 

Tony interrupted. “And then we’ll do an MRI scan, x-ray, check your vitals and-“ 

You shushed him right there. “Yes, yes. Bye, I love you guys.” 

“Hey!-“

Before they could say anything else, you pressed the red button which made the screen go black. As you put the phone on the coffee table and breathed out, Loki entered the room. 

“Who were you talking to?”

You straightened yourself. “Oh, just the other guys.”

His brows furrowed. “How? They aren’t here.”

Then it hit you. Loki was as clueless as Thor about technology. 

“Well, let me tell you about this wonderful thing called a phone, young grasshopper.” You said and patted the space on the grand couch next to you.

Loki chuckled as he sat down. “I’m 900 years old, firebender.”

You gasped. “No way!”

“It’s true.”

You tried to find the right words. “…. You’ve aged magnificently, wizard!”

He groaned. “Oh, would you stop calling me wizard. It makes me sound old.”

“Well, you have actually lived for like a thousand years!” You scoffed. 

He inhaled sharply. “956, excuse you!”

You waved your hands in the air and shook your head. “When your age contains three numbers, it’s okay to round up.”

“Why, you!” He taunted and pushed your shoulders down on the couch.

You stared shocked at him. He was pinning down your hands to the couch and hovering above you. He was laughing, but then he realized what he was doing. 

“O-Oh. Sorry.” He hurriedly apologized and began to back away.

But just as he started moving, you pushed yourself upwards to let your lips meet his. His body froze before he processed what was really happening, and when he did, he smiled against your lips and returned the kiss. You didn’t know what came over you, but never wanted to let go of him.

He let go for one second and chased after his breath with a smile. “And here I thought I was falling in love alone.”

You chuckled and cupped his face. “You’re never alone.”

Just as you were about to kiss him again, you heard the front door open. 

“Surprise, kid- “Tony stopped mid-sentence. 

Hurriedly, you pushed Loki aside and stood up straight. Flustered, you straightened your hair and tried to not look like you’d just made out with a god. 

“…What is going on?” Clint stared at the both of you.

“I-I can explain, I swear- “You stammered.

Wordlessly, Tony stretched out his arms to the side and the suit immediately started building around his body. The whole of him was covered in a matter of seconds, and you wanted to throw up. Thor summoned his hammer and Clint started to take out his bow and arrows. 

“Get away from him, Y/N.” Tony said coldly, and you swore that your bones were shaking.

One.

You fought your tears. “Dad, please don’t- It’s not his fault, don’t hurt him-“ 

Two.

Loki looked at you with hurt eyes. “It’s okay, firebender. I’m used to it.”

Three. 

“Lady Y/N do as your told for once.” Thor’s voice boomed.

“Take her away, Nat.” Cap ordered, and she nodded. 

That was the last drop. 

You let out an ear-deafening scream. The team members all stopped in their tracks. This was the first time they’d seen you misbehave, but you could honestly not give a single damn. It was like your blood boiled, and you were pretty sure it was. Slowly but surely you felt fire-flames grow in your hands.

“Everyone STOP.” You screamed, on the verge of tears. “I don’t give a fucking shit if Loki is dangerous.” 

“Kid, you’re not yourself-“ 

“I don’t give a fucking shit if he did terrible things.” You stopped and inhaled a sharp breath. “Haven’t we all, huh?! Why do you guys go around pretending like you’re saints?!”

“Firebender, that’s enough. You don’t have to-“ 

“No. Listen to me, listen to what I have to say for once in your lives!” Your lungs felt like bursting. “Hurt me all you want, okay? But not him!”

Tony took one step forward to you and instinctively, you raised barriers of fire around yourself making it surround you. You screamed one last time and fired a fireball as big as yourself, and you fell to the ground. Your body hit the dense floor hard and you cried one last lonely tear before blacking out. 

Everything suddenly stopped hurting.


End file.
